There are many applications in which liquids need to be sprayed; the desired spray configuration depends on the application and can include parameters such as the flow rate and quantity of liquid to be discharge, droplet size, fluid stream diameter, outflow speed of the fluid, and the spatial distribution of liquid. In addition to the properties of the liquid (e.g. viscosity) and pressure, the spray configuration depends inter alia on the nozzle geometry, which in conventional systems is static and sometimes comprises an adjustable gap or an adjustable emergence shape in order to vary the spray configuration. Conventional discharging systems do not, however, offer good, precisely controlled, wide spatial distribution of fluids, in particular in a context of precise metering.
At least one object herein is to describe a discharging system that enables well-controlled and uniform spatial delivery of fluid with the lowest possible noise emission and/or low energy consumption and/or low wear.
For some applications it is advantageous to furnish a fluid discharging system that can discharge a fluid radially outward with precise regulation.
For some applications it is advantageous to furnish a fluid discharging system that can discharge small quantities of a fluid with precise regulation.
For some applications it is advantageous to furnish a fluid discharging system that can discharge a fluid at a constant discharge rate.
For some applications it is advantageous to furnish a fluid discharging system that can be integrated separately into a container and permits a wide range of configurations of the container embodiment.
It is advantageous to furnish a fluid discharging system that is compact and cost-effective.
It is advantageous to furnish a fluid discharging system that is easy to operate.
The objects of this invention are achieved by providing a discharging system according to Claim 1. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.